


I Just Need You.

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cluelessness, Episode - s04e15: The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kinda Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Riddler!Ed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: “I don’t know, Ed. We’ve only just become friends again. I don’t know if… Ed, we could lose everything we've built. Would it be worth the risk?” Oswald asked.Or, how episode 15 should have ended.





	I Just Need You.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am so I cannot guarantee the greatest quality of work. I just put everything aside after that episode because it was just so... akjbfrkbarkg. Luckily, I finished quickly so I can go back to my regularly scheduled writing (Have a list of works I'm working on so watch this page). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The Riddler could almost laugh at the irony, being lead down a familiar pier on another cloudy Gotham day. Seaspray crashed, droplets flying into his face until they gathered to run rivulets down his neck. As the water dotted his glasses, he likened it to the memory of rainfall, of a shaking gun in an even shakier hand. But that was another time, another place. He'd been a different man back then, and every time he'd been here since.

And now he was The Riddler once more, only this time with one clear advantage; he had Oswald Cobblepot on his side, The Penguin himself. And he'd changed too, Riddler believed. Although he did find himself hoping there were some things that would never change.

But he doubted that would do him any good now.

“Hey, I gotta riddle for yah! What’s got a bullet in its head and sinks to the bottom of the river?” One of the goons asked, pressing his gun closer to The Riddler’s head. The man was stocky and bald with a ginger-tinged beard and, The Riddler distastefully noted, smelt like a can of old sardines.“You.” The man finished his appalling joke, him and his buddy laughing like the mindless mud monkeys they were.

“The real torture-” The Riddler began, tonguing at his bloodied and bruised gums (No permanent damage, maybe a few future scars. Not that he'd live long enough to see them form).“Is that those idiotic words will be the last I ever hear.”

He breathed deeply, preparing himself for the end. He wasn't a fighter, never pretended to be. He had no plans to go out guns blazing, like a certain feathered friend of his might ( _Oswald_ , with his clear, bright eyes and his wicked smile. A man to die with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other). No, if he had to die, then he'd die asking for a bullet, a final satisfaction in getting what he wanted right up to the bitter end.

“JUST DO IT!” He screamed, steeling himself. Perhaps it was his time.

Or, perhaps not.

Two consecutive gunshots burst through the air, The Riddler automatically flinching and raising his hands before he remembered himself.

He grabbed the gun closest to him, flicking the safety off while spinning and rising, pointing its barrel in the unknown intruder’s direction. But the sight that greeted him was hardly one he'd expected.

Oswald Cobblepot, gun still raised, hair wildly whipping with the wind, limped towards him, a measure of confidence in his gaze.

“Oswald?” The Riddler gasped. Oswald lowered his gun quickly, apparently satisfied that there were no further threats. “How..?” He shook his head. No, that wasn't what he needed to ask. “Did you already kill Sophia?”

“No,” Oswald told him rather somberly but with a lack of regret The Riddler couldn't understand. “She left the mansion to pursue _Jim Gordon_ ,” Oswald spat, the name dripping with bitterness. Something clearly must have happened there. He would have to ask Oswald about it later, he had other priorities to consider. 

He lowered his gun.

“Why didn’t you just stay at the home?” He couldn’t quite comprehend the idea that Oswald would come and save him. _Again._ There was just no way. “Wait till she came there and killed her?”

“Then, I wouldn’t have been here on time.” Oswald explained simply. Like it didn’t mean anything. Like Riddler's heart wasn't beating harder than it had in a very long time.

“You gave up your revenge for me?” He cursed the romantic tone his question took, giving himself away far more than he'd like. But he needed to know, he was just so confused, almost lost for words (And, maybe, a little bit hopeful, though he would never admit it aloud).

Oswald sighed, breaking eye contact for the first time, seemingly searching the surrounding water for his next words. He hobbled closer before finally bringing his gaze back to The Riddler.

“Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham. But I trust you, Ed.” Oswald informed him without guile, his sincerity laid bare in his sharp features as he shuffled even closer.

The Riddler could barely conceive it. Oswald _trusted_ him? After everything they'd been through together?

Oblivious to The Riddler's inner turmoil, Oswald put his gun back in his pocket. Riddler watched a swallow move down the man's pale throat (so perfect for marking and many other forms of debauchery), his own throat growing dry as he finally realized what he had to say.

Ed hesitated only a moment before pushing his acquired gun against his lower back in the waistband of his trousers, the movement giving him time to prepare before he phrased his next question.

“Is that all?” The question was dry when it left his mouth, The Riddler automatically licking his lips on the tail end to regain some moisture.

“What?”

“Please, Oswald,” The Riddler shook his head seriously, moving even closer to Oswald, crossing the distance hesitantly. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

They breathed together in the resulting silence, The Riddler not breaking his gaze from Oswald’s even as a surge of unsettling nervousness befell him. Another swallow moved down Oswald’s throat.

“I never could fool you for long, friend,” Oswald laughed shakily. His eyes seemed misty, but The Riddler supposed it could be the sea spray (but he hoped to God it wasn’t).

“Oswald-” The Riddler began, placing his hand on Oswald’s shoulder. It was promptly shaken off.

“No, Ed!” Oswald pleaded, voice raw, shaking his head. “Please, just… don’t. We are at peace, now. I don’t believe we’d do anything to hurt each other, but we still have a past. We still did the things we did. So don’t -don’t do this. I can’t pretend that those things didn’t happen if you do this. Let’s just- just keep a safe distance, okay?”

“I’m not the same man who did those things, Oswald. And I doubt you are the same man either.” The Riddler told him. “No, I know what I need now. I don’t need another chance at ‘normal’,” He hissed the word, creating quotation marks with his fingers. “I just need… I need…”

He grew silent. There would be no going back from this, it would be the final step across the line, forging into unknown territory, walking through no man’s land.

“What do you need, Ed?” Oswald prompted.

“You,” The Riddler breathed, his gasping breaths turning to giggles, then full-on laughter, as he doubled over. “Just you. That’s all.” Tears rolled from his eyes, his laughter shaking through his body as he rested his hands on his knees. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. All I’ve _ever_ needed is you.”

“Ed..?” Oswald shook his head in confusion, taking a step closer as The Riddler continued to laugh.

“It’s just… so ridiculous… that it took me… this long… to see...” The Riddler continued through his laughter, gasping for breath.

“Ed, I don’t understand,” Oswald said, a tinge of concern in his voice as he regarded him. The Riddler quietened himself, taking deep breaths to stave off the residual hysteria.

“I love you, Oswald,” The Riddler declared, another giggle escaping when Oswald gasped almost comically.

“What? You… You _love_ me?” Oswald gulped, eyes wide.

“Yes, but that’s not what’s important here,” The Riddler waved him off. “No, what I need to know is whether _you_ still love _me_. And if, after all this time, you’d be willing to take me back, if I asked.”

“I-I…”

“Because I _am_ asking.” He clarified.

“I don’t know, Ed. We’ve only just become friends again. I don’t know if… Ed, we could lose everything we've built. Would it be worth the risk?” Oswald asked.

“ _Yes_.” The Riddler assured him, pushing all of his certainty into the word. “And, if you’d allow me, I’d be happy to prove it.” The Riddler said decisively, sweeping forward into Oswald’s space until there was scarcely a breath between them.

“Wha- what are you going to do?” Oswald gulped, eyes roving over The Riddler.

“This.” Not allowing himself to hesitate, The Riddler closed the gap between them, drinking in Oswald’s gasp as he pressed his lips atop of his. They stayed there for a moment, lips pressed awkwardly together, too tense and too tight until he finally felt Oswald relax against him. The Riddler allowed his hand to come up and thread through Oswald’s feathery hair, delighting in the feel of his fluffy locks as he stroked them.

“ _Ed_ ,” Oswald sighed, pressing his forehead against his as he broke the kiss.

“Oswald,” The Riddler, in turn, greeted back, pressing his lips against the other man’s again briefly.

“I can’t quite believe this is happening,” Oswald whispered, reaching for The Riddler’s hand and squeezing it.

“Honestly, neither can I,” The Riddler huffed.

“So, where do we go from here?” Oswald asked, looking around at their cold, watery surroundings.

“It’s entirely up to you. Although, I must admit it’s been a while since I’ve stalked the streets on your side of town. Perhaps you could accompany me for a stroll?” The Riddler asked, proffering his arm.

“Let’s paint this city blood red,” Oswald agreed, taking The Riddler’s arm in answer as they made their way back from the water to where Oswald had supposedly parked his car.

“I know it holds some semblance of significance to our relationship as a whole, but I have a strong desire to never _ever_ see this pier again.” The Riddler confessed disparagingly.

“Oh, I _agree_.” Oswald gushed emphatically, glaring one last time at their surroundings before turning to continue leading the way.

And thus, the two menaces of Gotham walked free, arm in arm, ready for a new dawn.


End file.
